


Revealing one's heart

by ErynLasgalenEdhel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, aralas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynLasgalenEdhel/pseuds/ErynLasgalenEdhel
Summary: After hearing that Aragorn has fallen from a cliff, Legolas' world falls apart.





	1. Helm's Deep

Peering down to the water below, it took a moment for the words to reach the preoccupied mind of Legolas; “Leave the dead.” Those words stung, like a dozen daggers into his heart, and he turned to look at Theoden, King of Rohan who had just spoken them. Of course there was no time to search for Aragorn, Legolas knew that very well. There was a war upon them and he had no time to dwell on his friend being lost in the water. But in his heart he suffered already that he could not look for the man. 

Guided by Gimli, Legolas managed to get to Helm’s Deep without too much trouble, for his friend could tell he was out of it simply by the look on his face. They had travelled together for a while after all, they had become close the three of them. Chasing after the hobbits, finding Gandalf together and now they would have gone to Helm’s Deep and fought together in war. They would’ve gone to Gondor, see Aragorn rise to the throne … And now all that was taken. 

Legolas felt as if he could no longer breathe. He slumped against a wall, his eyes closing as he tried his best to remain there where he stood. He could feel his heart throbbing, his mind was screaming. If he had to keep this up much longer then he feared he would not make it for the battle. They would have to bring word to his father that he hadn’t died honourably in war, but had simply given in to grief and died before the first arrow was send flying.

Light in his head, the bright necklace clutched in his hand, Legolas tried to push himself upright, wishing for it all to end soon when chaos reached his ears. Once more it took him a moment longer to register things, the excitement and cheers that caught up with him made no sense. Why would anyone cheer after so much death already? Shaking his head he heard footsteps close in and his gaze was drawn upward by recognition. 

Dark hair, messy in a shape he had not often seen before, obviously hurting and worn. Those beautiful light eyes seeking for his friends. Legolas’ heart stopped for a second as time froze there and then. Aragorn … he stood before him, despite it having been clear that he fell over the cliff … Alive and ready to fell some yrch. Though by Legolas’ clear observation, the other needed rest and perhaps a meal or something to help him feel more substantial. 

Aragorn approached him and Legolas could not help his smile as they shared a silly greeting and the necklace was returned to the rightful owner, light scratches left in Legolas’ palm from having clutched it as if his life depended on it only moments earlier. But this moment, this brief exchange of looks and smiles and words were all Legolas needed right now. 

Air filled his lungs once more, and light and colour seemed to return to his vision while before he had found the world to have dulled. “Aragorn, I have to speak with you.” With a smile and a nod, his friend told him he would find him soon but that he had news for King Theoden for now. Letting the man leave his personal space, the Elf felt a light panic in his heart once more. But he knew that for now, they were safe. Aragorn was safe …

Before they were finally alone again, the sky had darkened already and Legolas was restless. They were preparing for battle, and he felt so desperate to get the words out. For the moment he had heard the orc say Aragorn took a tumble over the edge, he had regretted instantly that he hadn’t been able to tell him before. So now, so close to war and death, Legolas had decided he would no longer hide it and waited for his friend to close the door behind him to give them privacy. 

The man approached him like before, his hand touching the Elf’s shoulder which made him tremble while he let out a shaky breath. “Aragorn, I have something to tell you. I have … no desire, no expectation. I just need to share it, I just need you to know and that is all.” He whispered, his voice soft but he knew that Aragorn could hear him perfectly fine. The hand on his shoulder gave a soft squeeze, his friend standing so close he could feel the other’s breath on his hair. “Speak to me, mellon nin.” Legolas’ eyes closed, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he spoke the words that had grown within him since the grief had overcome him.

“You had fallen, you were dead they said. My heart hurt so bad, I could hardly breathe … Now you are back I plan to have no more regrets. I regretted not having told you, but you are not gone. I have a chance yet, but I will not face war and death without telling you this time. Aragorn, I do not expect you to do anything with the knowledge except for to know …” Taking a last shaky breath, Legolas let out the words he had so long kept bottled up within him; “Aragorn, anthon 'ûr nîn angin, anthon veleth nîn angin.” And with that, he could feel a weight lift of his heart, the pressure gone and relief flooded him no matter the answer that would come.


	2. The feast ends in minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since the confession, but Legolas and Aragorn have not had a private moment yet to speak of these important matters.

Time had passed since Legolas had confessed his feelings for his companion, and since that moment there had barely been a free moment to discuss the matter. The battle had come soon after the words were spoken, not giving either him or Aragorn the proper way to deal with the moment. And after that they had almost instantly departed for Isengard, finding the Hobbits alive and well, and even feasting. 

The lack of private time with Aragorn was starting to bring Legolas down. He wanted so badly to talk to him, for they had a lot to talk about. And what words would be shared would determine the future of both him and the ranger. But for now it seemed at they would not have any time for that and it was distracting him from their journey. He found himself glancing at the other more often than not that Gimli on a certain moment asked if he was alright. He spoke quickly, reassuring his friend, but he knew in his heart that as long as it was not spoken about, he would suffer in silence.

Once they reached Edoras again, Legolas hoped to see Aragorn in private, but saw his companion whisked away to speak with the King as everyone else prepared the feast for their recent victory at Helm’s Deep. Brought down by once another missed chance to have Aragorn alone, Legolas retreated to a more private place so change into more casual wear, his silvery tunic with simple leggings. For his hair he simply redid his braids, not having the energy or desire to do anything special because he felt that at this feast too, he would barely see Aragorn.

How could one come to terms with his love for someone, if there was no chance to talk about it? If he had no option to find out if it would change their friendship or not. It was driving him insane not to know what to expect of the future anymore. So insane that he even simply accepted the drinking competition that was suggested to him. Though Legolas was not one to drink often, and if he did usually no more than one or two glasses of wine.

Now however he was drinking pint after pint and while Gimli made fun of him not holding his liquor, Legolas could tell the Dwarf was close to passing out when he drank yet another pint. With a raised eyebrow, he watched his friend topple over, looking at Eomer before simply stating ‘game over’. A small smile played on his lips as he put his last pint down and looked at his hands, startled by how it seemed to cloud his mind a little. Though if he were to be honest, it was rather pleasant, because for once in a long time his mind had not constantly been on Aragorn, and it was refreshing not to constantly worry.

Wandering through the crowd with his newfound light-heartedness, he was startled when suddenly he faced the man he had been worrying about so much lately, blinking at him and needing a bit longer than usual to identify him. “Ah, Aragorn, is this not a pleasant feast, my friend?” His tone was light and casual, for he felt that way due to the alcohol in his system.

At this, Aragorn smiled at the Elf before him, trying to see what was going on with him but the scent of beer on his breath was easy enough to detect. “Legolas, have you been drinking?” “Oh yes, I have … Gimli did not think I could beat him in a game, and so I proved him wrong at that. He is over there somewhere, passed out I suppose.” He spoke, waving his hand in the direction of where they had been sharing drinks earlier.

“Well, if that is the case, then I think the feast is over for you, Legolas. Let me help you to your room so you can sleep this off, you are not used to drinking, we both know that.” Placing a gentle hand on his Elvenfriend’s back to guide him to his room. And though Legolas did not mind the contact, he was reluctant to be taken away from the feast, looking back to the Men of Rohan drinking and laughing. “I am not sleepy, Aragorn, why would you not let me feast with them? Does my presence shame you perhaps?” 

With a slight shake of his head, Aragorn opened the door to Legolas’ room, determined to get his friend to bed before he would do anything silly in his drunken state. “Shame me? My valiant friend, I would never feel that you shame me. You are as much worthy of the feast as every Man out there, but you are drunk, and as your friend it is my duty to make sure you do not cause yourself indiscretion.”

As they reached the room, Aragorn held the door open for his companion and guided him inside. “Here you go, now go and rest a little my friend. The morning will come early and it will be a time for council and decisions. You will need a clear head.” Speaking gently, Aragorn gave Legolas a light push toward the bed to reinforce his words. The last thing he wanted was his friend to have a hangover and feel bad the day after. There would still be many hard days ahead of them after all. The war was far from over.

And yet, at the light push, Legolas turned and looked at Aragorn a little dazed, tilting his head lightly to the right as he watched the mortal man before him. “I am a bit slow, but my mind is clear …” He whispered, a sadness suddenly visible in his blue orbs. “I need to speak with you, I cannot wait anymore.”

Looking at his friend, Aragorn lightly shook his head. “This is no time, Legolas, go rest. Tomorrow before we meet with the others, I shall speak with you, I promise.” His grey eyes stern but kind as only Aragorn could look at someone. “Losto vae, mellon nîn.” Speaking softly, he leaned forward and kissed Legolas’ forehead, missing the mixture of regret and hurt in the elf’s eyes.

The last thing he wanted was to be send to bed at such a critical moment, a moment where he could sort things out and find out how Aragorn saw their friendship now. But Aragorn turned and left the room, leaving Legolas lost with his fears and doubts as he closed the door. There would be no deliverance that night, and with that in mind, Legolas turned to his bed where he would spend a night of a restless dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losto vae: Sleep well  
> Mellon nîn: my friend
> 
> Source used for Elvish: http://www.councilofelrond.com/members/Nambareth/UsefulElvishPhrases.html
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the kudos and comments to far. I am very glad to hear such nice words :)

**Author's Note:**

> Anthon 'ûr nîn angin : I give you my heart  
> Anthon veleth nîn angin : I give you my love
> 
> Source used for Elvish: http://realelvish.net/phrasebooks/sindarin/woodelf


End file.
